a) Field of the Invention PA1 b) Background of the Invention
This invention relates to solubilizing apparatuses. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for dissolving salts. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to the use of fluid permeable materials in a solubilizing apparatus.
In the solubilizing of salts, the salts are generally dissolved batch-wise by adding a predetermined amount of salt into a container including a liquid therein, usually water. The water is preferably at a preselected temperature sufficient to dissolve the said salts to a selected concentration and maintained at said preselected temperature during the solubilizing of the salt materials. Agitation means are provided to move the salt compounds into contact with the water in a very rapid and violent manner. The agitation continues until the salts are dissolved.
There are also known solubilizing systems which include in-line metering devices which feed solid materials into a flowing liquid in a conduit at a preselected rate. As the liquid flows through the conduit, the solid crystaline materials proceed to dissolve. However, continuous systems are generally used when the concentration of solute is to be relatively low and the salts are easily dissolved.
Presently in the solubilizing of highly osmotically active salts for use on reverse osmosis membranes for removal of membranes scales and plugs thereby cleaning the reverse osmosis membranes for further use, the resulting highly osmotically active solutions to be utilized are prepared ahead of time in a container remote from the machine which includes the reverse osmosis membranes therein. Generally, machines, which include these reverse osmosis membranes, include holding containers therein which include the solubilized highly osmotically active materials. In making up the solutions for use in cleaning these membranes, the holding containers are removed from the machine and filled with a suitable liquid for use in the cleaning. Selected crystaline salts which are used in the cleaning process are then poured into the container and the container is continuously stirred until all of the crystaline salts are completely dissolved. The container is then reattached to the machine.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,664,891 teaches a dialysis concentrate solution preparation from packaged chemicals wherein chemicals to be dissolved are loaded into a container. Water is metered into a mix tank and then sprayed onto the chemicals in the container. The resulting slurry and dissolved chemicals are then removed by a suction wand and transferred to the mix tank for further use.